User talk:Energy X
Manga Volumes I want to hear your opinion again on having manga volume nav temps. What are your thoughts on it again? Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:52, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:03, December 11, 2015 (UTC) AnimePokemon temp May I edit it to remove what I consider unneeded coding and then you can judge it and revert it if it's wrong? Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:31, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:44, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Volcanion official confirmation Noticed there's a protection from an article being created. Well Serebii has posted scans of Volcanion. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 06:45, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hoopa movie In the UK, it's airing today, a week earlier than US, so I will be ble to update the Pokemon pages. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :I finished reading it yesterday. What was it you wanted me to do? Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:50, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. I'll do it once I've categorised images at Dragon Quest Wiki. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:02, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:17, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Type Weaknesses temp I forgot about this. We should have a type weakness temp to display what a Pokemon's strengths and weakness are. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:40, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I'm going to add link on each gen nav temp of Pokemon to eachother. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:59, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Done them all. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:19, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm going to upload the new versions of the Moveslist temps as they link to nothing now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Please read the first message about type weaknesses. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Individual pages. I feel that we should have something of the sort. Many other places and wiki's have this type of thing. Serebii has this type of thing. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:40, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Of course. We can think about this at a later date once all Pokemon pages have been updated. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:45, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Please delete my account. Due to personal reasons, I cannot edit here anymore. Please delete this account from this wikia. I am sorry for disturbing you. Perfidious Vulpine (talk) 21:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) XY manga I can do X&Y008 as I have the latest mini-volumes. I just got the rest today. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:54, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I can't as the Charmander chapter is no. 8 in the mini-volumes. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:56, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Why do you think they didn't include some chapters in the volumes? Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, may I use the AnimePokemon temp at a different wiki? Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:49, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:07, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, they haven't included the missing chapters in the mini-volumes. I think they might make those chapters into flashback chapters but who knows. To me there must be something behind why they have chopped out some chapters. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:32, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Green Drago He/She just moved XY096 to XY095. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:44, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Move Need some help with moving? I have some free to spare. I wanted to ask you first beforedoing anything just in case of messing it up.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:50, December 13, 2015 (UTC) I am on it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:57, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay Sure, I don't mind. I'm going to start tomorrow with BW again and I've got the last mini-volume. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:23, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :What is this feature you speak of too? Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:26, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahh, I like those sort of things! I used to us them when I was younger. I can't wait to have it here. That will definitely increase our viewership and popularity. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, I want to make a minor edit on the episode temp too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:34, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Can you unprotect the Original series nav temp as there is a minor edit that is needed to be do. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:53, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Also, I've updated the color scheme of a few temps. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:21, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:33, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::If you are wondering why I used those colours it's because they represent XY games and because it's the first arc in that temp. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:01, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Volcanion has been officially revealed. Check Serebii (the only place to report on it since the last time I looked). Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:09, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Also, a trailer for the next movie is coming out on Thursday. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:13, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::How come you reverted my edit. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:20, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Good point, I didn't realise that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:22, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Episodes I live in the United States, so I have the English dub of all the BW episodes on a legal streaming service called Netflix. So I can just click the HD option while streaming episodes and it'll play in high quality. You can see by my high quality upload of the BW107 WTP on Bulbagarden. - PokémonGamer 23:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Netflix doesn't have screen bugs (meaning it doesn't have the tag on the top right), so I'll be able to get those images without the tag. - PokémonGamer 23:20, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Wally image? Why remove the image I uploaded of Wally? Please clarify what you mean by a bad title. Starliz (talk) 22:14, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, I get what you mean now. It actually didn't let me name the image when I added it, otherwise I would have named it. Starliz (talk) 23:23, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Box sets I've got the Adventure box sets for Christmas, meaning that I can check if there are any errors. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:32, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :All. From RGBY to DPPt (If you remember, I have the mini-volumes of BW and I have the mini-volumes of XY too). Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:49, December 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I got them at a reduced price at Amazon. Nearly £200 as I also got Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer. Sure, I'll do that but they are Christmas presents so it'll be after Christmas or after the New Year. Also, I've got the second volume of HGSS arc too! (The first volume I'm waiting for since Waterstones (a book store) doesn't know where it is so they said they would deliver it to the nearest store near me, once they have found one). Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:56, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Righty. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:59, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Rename Can you rename this image as Blastoise is misspelled Blatiose. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:43, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:46, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Deleting a redirect Can you delete this redirect? It's preventing me from uploading a XY081: Rotom's Wish! image since I'm completing that gallery. - PokémonGamer 00:01, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for deleting it. Now I can upload the image. - PokémonGamer 00:05, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, yeah, I used that template. - PokémonGamer 00:10, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Victor Victor (Battle Frontier) should be moved to Victor (AG153) as there are more than one and the other one moved to Victor (IL067). Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:20, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:26, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:37, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :::The other one still needs renaming. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:38, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::I didn't know that. Would you like me to rename Victor plus, the character's link will have to be renamed in the nav. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:29, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::I was talking about this Victor, then a disambig can be created and the nav it is attached to would need to have the new name. Why is that nav protected? Same for this too? Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:37, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:46, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Forget the RGB one, I thought it was reprotected but, this temp is protected but I don't see the reason why it has to be, this. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:39, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Okay then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:49, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Team Flare Pokemon I've created some of the Pokemon they own in the manga and Team Plasma too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:14, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Reply Hey there Energy x! Thanks for the reply - didn't know Shocky has been a bit in-active on the wiki here. My main interest on Pokemon has always been the games. If you guys have anything to work on, namely templates, I'd like to take a look at them if you guys want me to. Thanks for letting me know about Shockstorm. Oh, and nice font here guys. It's a change. Policy I think we should add a new image policy which is that we don't use Filb.de images as that is what Bulba uses for anime images on episode pages and as a part of there temp for episode, it says "Screenshot on Filb.de". Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:51, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :We could check the size of an image because I think they keep there images to a certain size. I think the site Dragon was copying from was Filb.de. If you ask her, she may or may not tell you the images are from that site. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:11, December 17, 2015 (UTC)